Naruto X Reader: Seven Minutes in Heaven - Introduction
by DeidaraReanimated
Summary: You, the reader, have been invited by Sakura to a little get together with the rest of the Konoha 11 and others to play a little game of Seven minutes in Heaven. (Introduction.)


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and it's will consist of a total of six or seven chapters.

Anyway, I know it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it!

You sat on a bench in the park, enjoying the fresh air and sound of children laughing and playing. You along with the other chunin your age were mission-free for the weekend and you had no other way of occupying yourself when you weren't on a mission or being prepped for one.

Normally you'd volunteer to help out Iruka-sensei or some of the other ninja in your spare time.

In fact, you were on your way to the Academy to see if anyone required any assisstance and had stopped for a short break.

"_-Chan! Hey, your just the person I wanted to see."

You turned around to Sakura's soft pink hair flowing with the wind's breeze as she took a seat next to you.

"Sakura-Chan", you began. "What are you doing here?"

She pulled a strawberry from a small plastic bag she had sat down on her lap and raised the red fruit to her lips to take a bite.

"To be honest, I was looking all over for you. Want one?", she offered, holding a strawberry out for you to take.

Your mouth full of strawberry, "Oh yeah? why's that?" You asked, throwing the stem into the park's grass. Sakura rumpled throw her bag of strawberries.

"Are you doing anything later?"

You paused for a second before answering. You didn't know why Sakura was asking, but you assumed she would be inviting to go out and eat or something. You decided that any plans with Iruka at the academy could wait and shook your head no in response. Her smile grew wide, ear to ear.

"That's great!" She shouted, noticing her volume as others in the park turned their heads to look her way. "I mean.. Ino and I are throwing a little get-together at my place later tonight. It'll be us and the rest of the guys. You wanna come? It'll be a ton of fun."

Oh boy. Everytime it involved the whole group it was more than just a "get-together". Last time you got invited via Naruto, Kiba ended up with a broken arm, Shikamaru's house got completely trashed due to a prank gone wrong and the gang caused so much of a ruckus around the village everyone ended up getting chewed out by Lady Tsuande and with a week's worth of work at the guard's station. Still, with the whole group there was never a dull moment. So what was there to lose? You finally shook your yes.

"Sure I'll be there, what time?"

Sakura seemed content with your answer. "8:00 sharp. It'll be a long night, so don't forget your sleeping bag!" and with that she plopped off and trotted away turning around to only give you a thumbs up.

You were sure it would be a long night, it always was when they were involved.

(Time-Skip! lmao! Later than night at Sakura's!)

You were standing at the bottom of the steps leading to Sakura's house.

It was exactly 8:17, okay so you were a little late no big deal, it was bad enough lugging over your sleeping bag and other sleepover essentials. You took a deep breath to mentally prepare yourself for the terrors to come. You'd figured that after last time they probably would crank down whatever they had planned for the night down a notch so they wouldn't end up causing as much trouble as last time, then again, look who you were talking about.

8:19. Alright, you were ready. You headed up the couple of steps and rang the door bell. Almost immediately after the door was swung open and Sakura appeared.

"There you are! Get in here!" Sakura persisted as she tugged at your arm and pulled you in, shutting the door. You glanced around and saw almost everyone in sitting down forming a circle shap on the carpet. You noticed Choji wasn't there and figured he was probably snacking on some chips in the kitchen.

"You can put your stuff over there." Ino pointed to a corner where everyone's (you figured) stuff was set down.

You did just that and when you turned around Sakura had the most suspicious smile and handed you a sheet of folded paper.

"What's this?", you asked but she didn't respond. Instead beckoned you over to where everyone else was sitting. You noticed everyone else had their own papers too and you took a sit between Neji and Naruto. You saw Ino giggle and whisper something into Hinata's ear turning her 50 different shades of red.

"What are we doing?" You asked again. This time Naruto spoke up wrapping an arm around your neck.

"We're playing seven minutes in heaven! I know, sounds exciting!" He added on when he noticed your eyes at widened at the name of the game. You threw his arm off your shoulder.

Ino and Sakura started giggling at each other. That's when you turned your attention to Shikamaru when you heard him let out a horrendous sigh.

"Let's just get this silly game over with. I swear, you guys are so troublesome.."

Typical coming from Shikamaru you thought.

Ino threw a wadded paper ball at Shikamaru, completely missing him and instead flying right over his ponytail. "Lighten up you buzz kill! Don't be a spoiled sport!"

To that he only frustrated grunt. That's when Kiba spoke up.

"Yeah, seven minutes just doesn't seem long enough for us to get to know our lady friends 'personally'. He winked in Naruto's direction.

"Agreed!" Naruto and Kiba gave a fist bump.

"Don't worry, if you need longer we have other closets around here.", Sakura patted Kiba's shoulder and he let out a howl. It was obvious Naruto and Kiba were excited, Ino and Sakura too. As for everyone else, Hinata was blushing a thousand times over. Neji just shook his head in disapproval of their silly game. Shikamaru's thoughts were a no-brainer and TenTen and Lee just seemed fine with the idea. Sasuke on the otherhand just sat there, though you assumed he secretly wanted to get the game over with just as fast as Shikamaru or Neji.

Then, the doorbell rang again. You wondered who it could be see the usual group was already here. Sakura leaped up to answer it. You facepalmed yourself when You saw Temeri, Gaara and Kankuro enter the living room. They set their stuff down and Sakura also handed them their own slips of paper as they too took a seat in the circle.

"Alright, now we're ready to begin! Ino chirped. You noticed you hadn't bother to open your slip of paper to see what was written on it. You carefully placed a hand over it so Naruto or possibly Neji wouldn't try to sneak a peek at what was on there. You opened it up and the number '9' was written in blue ink. You glanced around the room at everyone else.

'Who else has my number?' You wondered..


End file.
